


shooting star

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 2





	shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for one (1) swear word

Jinho was out in the woods, alone, stargazing, when it happened. 

He was supposed to be accompanied by his friends who had, in Hui’s words “an important test to study for, sorry I completely forgot”, but knowing Yuto, the two of them would spend most of their time making out and getting absolutely no studying done. 

At first it had been beautiful, the silver streaking across the sky, the trails fading as quickly as they had come, creating an ever changing painting against the deep blue of the sky. He’d been reclining on his blanket, enjoying the warm night, when he noticed that it was inexplicably brighter than it had been just a moment before. Jinho looked down to see his shadow stretching out in front of him, getting stronger and darker as he was surrounded by a blinding white light. He’d whipped around just in time to witness a falling star, way too close, just as it hurtled overhead and crashed into the woods in front of him. The silence after the crash was deafening. 

It seemed like the beginning of every alien horror film Jinho had ever seen, but that didn’t stop him from running over to inspect where the star had fallen. It took him about 10 minutes to reach the spot, but the trail of broken branches and singed trees was easy to follow. 

When he finally reached the crater, he was stunned to find boy, completely unharmed, curled up amongst the rubble. 

When the boy heard him approach and turned to look, Jinho let out a choked noise as he realized the boy was completely naked. 

The boy seemed to have no such reservations, as he lifted a hand to wave “Hello! I am Changgu!” 

Then the boy - Changgu - looked at Jinho and gave him the brightest smile he’d ever seen, and Jinho felt himself blush. 

“Well fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> This au is actually something I’ve developed a little but with my ocs, but I love the thought of it being these two ;-; 
> 
> Find me on twitter @_faerietales


End file.
